Hey James?
by Ronan Fraser
Summary: One Shot! The bonding of Sirius and James one night in their dorm when neither of them could sleep, that ends in them becoming closer than expected.


James laid in his bed after a stressful day of prepping for his NEWTs. Yet he couldn't sleep. The last thing he wanted to do was lay in bed all night and just think. Thinking too much wasn't healthy, and it's not like he could wake up one of his dorm mates to entertain him till he fell asleep.

What James didn't know was that one of his best friends laid awake next to him. Sirius had so many questions he wanted answered. Many of them most likely didn't have answers, but of course many of life's questions could never been answered.

"James" Sirius whispered, opening his curtain a little so he could see his friend's bed. James poked his head out of his curtains. "I have a question" James was secretly relieved that Sirius was awake, at least someone could battle the sleepless night with him.

"Alright, come over here so we don't wake Remus or Peter" James opened his curtains all the way so Sirius could climb onto his bed. Sirius grinned crossing the dorm and climbing into his best friend's bed. James shut the curtains and sent two globes of light up so they could see each other "What's your question Sirius?"

"Do you think I'm going to be a bad person like the rest of my family?" Sirius asked, pressing his lips together into a thin line. James stared at his friend in disbelief. At just 15 years old, Sirius was worrying about what was going to happen in his future. James, not quite sure what to do, took a deep breath and placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Not at all." He replied, "If anything, Sirius, I think you're going to make a change in this blasted world. You might actually put an end to this war." Sirius stared his friend in the eyes, searching for a lie, when he couldn't find one he nodded. Chewing on his lip, the scruffy haired boy climbed out of his friends bed starting back towards his own.

"Sirius," James muttered, motioning to his bed, "I never said you had to leave, i can't sleep anyway." Sirius's shoulders dropped, getting back on James's bed. "Anything else you're worried about?" Sirius looked at his friend for a minute before speaking.

"I don't want to go back there James" He said so quiet James couldn't quite hear him. "I don't want to live with my parents."

"Come stay with me for most of the summer, my parents won't mind. You always spend a week with us anyway what's a month difference?" James chuckled, "I'll write my parents in the morning." Sirius didn't want James to feel as though he had to take in Sirius like a lost dog.

"You don't have to let me stay with you. It's just a could months. Regulus isn't that bad, as long as he stays from mum. Though I guess any little brother can be pretty rubbish huh?" Sirius laughed a little at his comment.

"End of discussion, you're staying with me for the summer" James held his hand up stopping Sirius from speaking anymore. "Lay down and try to get some rest" He tossed a pillow at Sirius, who gave him a weird look. "Might as well sleep here, it's already... 3:45 in the morning" Sirius shrugged laying down next to his best friend. James shut of the globes.

After a few minutes of silence, James was nearly asleep when Sirius decided to asked another question. "Hey Jamie, I have another question"

"What's that Sirius?" He mumbled sleepily. Not bothering to look at his friend.

"Do you think you'll name one of your kids after me?"

"Not in a million years Black." James grunted, attempting to fall asleep.

"another question" Sirius whispered. James squeezed his eyes shut, trying to act as though he was already asleep. "James i know you're still awake."

"Go to Sleep Sirius" Sirius shrugged rolling over to his back was to James's falling asleep within minutes.

The next morning, while both boys were still sleeping soundly in James's bed Remus and Peter were up getting ready for classes. "Remus? Where's Sirius?" Peter stood next to Sirius's bed with the curtains open, and no Sirius in sight?

"Not sure, he might have left already. Just get James up so at least the three of us can get down to breakfast" Remus replied, straightening his tie in the nodded throwing the curtains open to James's bed revealing the sleeping boys. The blonde haired boy threw a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing as he motioned for his dorm mate to come look at their friends. "This is priceless" Remus whispered, walking over to his bed grabbing his camera to snap a photo. "Never will either of them live this down."

The sight of James and Sirius sleeping together became a regular occurrence. Whether it was a nap on the couch in the common room or sleeping the night together in one of their beds.


End file.
